creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Żołnierz HAZMAT Imperium Nexusa
thumb|240pxŻołnierzami HAZMAT są wszyscy z wojowników Armii Imperialnej, których zadaniem jest walka na obszarach skażonych, między innymi wskutek bomby atomowej, śmiertelnie groźnej plagi lub w wyniku pokrycia pola niebezpiecznymi chemikaliami wyniszczającymi organizm. Rekrutuje się ich z bardzo zanieczyszczonych lub niebezpiecznych światów, nierzadko z takich, które znajdują się na linii frontu i stale są nękane przez siły inwazyjne wrogów Imperium Nexusa. Opis Od kiedy pamięcią sięgnąć w Imperium Nexusa istniała masa terenów zdewastowanych przez jego krucjaty, ale też przez apokaliptyczne konflikty toczone znacznie wcześniej. Dlatego też stworzono jednostki piechoty, które powszechnie we Wspólnych Językach nazwano mianem HAZMAT. Są to oddziały wyposażone w karabiny łukowe, których zadaniem jest zajmowanie, zabezpieczanie, a na końcu oczyszczanie terytoriów ku imperialnej chwale. Wyposażeni w szczelne kombinezony ochronne charakteryzujące się ciemnogranatową lub jaskrawożółtą barwą są jednostkami, które stanowią prawdopodobnie największą przeszkodę w prowadzeniu działań wojennych. Co najważniejsze przeszli szereg mutacji, dzięki którym są całkowicie odporni na zewnętrzne czynniki. Dodatkowo obudzono u nich potencjał magiczny w taki sposób, że są wyczuleni na obecność magii. Na dokładkę ich ciała całkowicie zespalają się z kombinezonem, w związku z czym są z nim jednością. Zaznajomieni z nieprzyjaznymi warunkami są właściwie jedynymi zdolnymi do służby na obszarach objętych niebywałą ilością skażenia. Notorycznie robią wewnątrz siebie transfuzję krwi między kombinezonem, a sobą. W ten sposób liczą na słabsze skażenie radioaktywne, biologiczne czy chemiczne wskutek długotrwałej działalności na takim terenie. Wojna Miliona zmusiła wiele z takich oddziałów do przybycia do wszechświata Trójkąta Bermudzkiego. Oddziały HAZMAT podjęły liczne walki przeciwko między innymi Federacji czy Cesarstwu Świtu, lecz także dokonywały masakry w odkrytych kryjówkach Wyzwolenia Krajowego, leżach Legionu oraz podziemiach CreepyTown i HallenWest. Wielu z nich działało również przeciwko Jaźni, kiedy przybyli w późniejszej fazie konfliktu. Współcześnie wielu z nich stacjonuje na tych terytoriach nexusiańskich, które nie mogą być zamieszkałe i są śmiertelnie niebezpieczne nawet w czasach Zimnej Wojny. Rodzaje żołnierzy *Czarnobylec - ludzie, u których wykształciła się wrodzona odporność na promieniowanie, wskutek czego są silniejsi i mogą znieść większą ilość obrażeń. Kombinezony uważają za symbol swojej dumy, a nierzadko także na terenach napromieniowanych chodzą najwyżej w pojedynczych częściach kombinezonu z odkrytymi, łysymi głowami. *Zaprioszeniec - ludzie, przeważnie z terenów rosyjskojęzycznych, którzy nie wyróżniają się niczym szczególnym, poza faktem iż ich kombinezony mają lepszy pancerz, a ponadto są pomalowane na czerwono. Zaprioszeńcy stanowią elitę wielu z żołnierzy HAZMAT, posiadają za sobą długie lata służby. Są nieco silniejsi od reszty piechoty tego typu. *Poległy - duchy, szkielety, lisze oraz zombie; jednym słowem nieumarli, którzy postanowiły wrócić i dalej służyć Imperium. Noszą słabej jakości pancerz, ale są kompletnie nieczuli na ból i wykazują się potężną siłą oraz szybkością. Polegli walczą aż do oporu i może ich zabić wyłącznie ogień albo magiczna broń. Wprowadzani są specjalnie na tereny pełne umarłych, by straszyć wszystkich którzy ośmielą się wkroczyć na teren zajęty przez nich w imię oświecenia. Posiadają zdolności arkaniczne, czytaj: magiczne. *Stalker - żołnierze w maskach gazowych, głównie rekrutowani z mieszkańców podziemnych bunkrów na planetach, gdzie populacja uciekła przed wojną jądrową. Wyspecjalizowani w penetrowaniu bezkresów wszechświata są w stanie wkraczać na niebezpieczne tereny i znajdować naprawdę sporo ciekawych rzeczy. *Digger - żołnierze podobni do stalkerów, z tą różnicą że lepiej widzą w ciemności. Rolą diggerów jest walka w niebezpiecznych tunelach, które z racji skażenia zostały opuszczone. Znają te obszary znacznie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Często są rywalami stalkerów. *Zonista - elitarni HAZMAT. Inaczej niż Polegli oni nie są magami, lecz templariuszami - antymagami. Pełnią rolę dowódców oddziałów do walk na niebezpiecznym terenie. Wyposażenie *Karabin łukowy LC-AR M25 *Nóż plazmowy PK-29 *Pancerz wspomagany DYT-82 Mark 5 HAZMAT en: Nexus Imperium HAZMAT Soldier Kategoria:Fanon Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Gildie Kategoria:Żołnierze